Known vertically oriented gray water treatment systems are limited to a single pass of the gray water, that is, the gray water passes through the system once and is discharged or reused. The gray water does not pass through to be recycled through the system. Known vertically oriented gray water treatment systems are not suitable for wastewater with contaminant levels higher than those typically associated with gray water.